House of Hades
by FanFiction Goddess198
Summary: Will Percy and Annabeth make it to the doors on time? Who will risk their life to cut the chains? Find out in my first take on the House of Hades. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is mainly from Percy and Annabeth's POV, but I might add a few POVs from the rest of the Argo** **II** **later on. Also if you're wondering what's going**

 **on the Argo, don't worry about it. Unless I do a view point from someone on the ship, it's exactly the same as the book.**

 **Btw** **this is my first fanfiction and I'm really nervous about writing it, but hey you might like it so please read, review, and enjoy! Plus unfortunately I don't own the PJO or the HO series so all rights go to Rick Riorden.**

Percy 

The wind raced around him and he felt as though the darkness was crushing him. The only thing that calmed his frantic heart was Annabeth. She had her arms

wrapped around him and was trying to say something, but it was lost in the ever constant roaring of the wind. Even after fighting Arachne, she looked like a million

drachma. She had dirt smeared on her cheek, and a frightened look on her face, but gods she was beautiful.

He pulled her closer and he could hear her heart beat, beating as if a humming bird was trapped inside her chest. He tried to measure how long they had been falling,

but he gave up. It could have been a minute, hour, or a week. He looked down only to see more darkness. His breath was coming out in ragged breaths and he knew

that they needed to stop falling. Dark spots raced in front of his vision, but he refused to pass out.

He looked at Annabeth. Some color had returned to her face (probably from the ambrosia) and was trying to hold back tears. It didn't matter what they had gone

through, Annabeth was always strong, but now some of her steel walls were crumbling. It made him worry, but all he did was put his lips to Annabeth's ear and loudly

whisper "I love you wise girl." He didn't know if she heard him or not. He was about to kiss her on her lips when a small, red tainted light filled the abyss they were

falling from.

Percy looked down and saw the ground approaching at an alarming rate. Before he could even think he grabbed Annabeth and put his body under her, like a shield. If

anyone was going to make it out she was. He looked into her frightened, stormy gray eyes for a moment before he hit the ground, and the world went dark.

 **It's kind of short, but I will be doing a lot of chapters, so please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

The last thing she had seen has her seaweed brain's eyes looking into her stormy gray ones. She didn't know what had happened till it was to late. He

was so stupid trying to save her like that, but even as they were falling into the pit the gesture had made her horrible day. Well before she had passed

out that is.

Even though he had tried to shield her from the bone jarring impact, she still blacked out from the pain. When she awoke she tried to sit up, but her

head was spinning as if caught inside a mini hurricane. Hurricane. Percy. Even though she cried out from the pain, she sat up and looked for Percy. It

hadn't been enough to separate them for eight months, throw them into another great prophecy, and be split apart again by her crazy subway mom.

They also had to fall into a literal Hell. She scanned the landscape and shuddered. Everything was tinted a blood red hue, and she could hear the sounds

of moaning, as if the spirts of the underworld were trying to claw their way into Tartarus. She shuddered and continued to look for her boyfriend.

She was a daughter of Athena, so she knew the dire consequences of calling out in this monster infested hell hole, but after an hour of looking she

finally called out "Percy." she strained her ears for the sound of his humorous and loving voice, but she only heard a soft moan. "Percy?" she called

again. This time he moaned louder, and even though her back was killing her and her ankle was sending spikes of pain of her leg, she sprinted towards

the sound of his moan. It only took about a minute to reach him, but she had almost blacked out from the pain. Her ankle was hurting so bad she was

tempted to cut it of, but chuckled when she thought of what Percy would say at her very unathena like response.

When she reached him she almost vomited up the meager last meal. She looked at him in horror, and thought "Oh seaweed brain, why do you have to

be a hero." she leaned over him and lightly kissed him on the forehead, before she set to work fixing her broken boyfriend.

 **It's not as short as the first one, but was still really small. I will say this though, I do love cliff hangers so be prepared**.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

It took almost an hour, but when she was done she still feared for his life. The idiotic seaweed brain had broken four ribs, shattered two others, gotten

a head injure (that was most likely a concussion), and had scratches all over his back. She had set his ribs, but he had barely even stirred, and took his

shirt off (strictly for medical purposes) and tore it into long strips. She used that to stop the constant bleeding of his head wound, and the rest of the

make shift bandages to tie around his back and stomach. She cursed herself for losing her back pack during the fall. If she had it, she could force feed

some ambrosia to Percy, but all she had was her favorite knife, her wisdom, and a half dead demigod. "No." she thought "He's going to make it. He has

to make it." She didn't like her odds, but when were they ever in her favor. :)

When she was done she didn't fell pleased. His breath was still coming out in short ragged breaths, and the bleeding wouldn't stop. He had sweat

pouring down his face and was shivering. She sat down next to him and kissed him on the lips. A small satisfied sigh escaped his chapped lips, and a

smile appeared on her travel wary face. She looked at him and saw how young he really was. His face was relaxed and she could almost see the ignorant

boy she had met drooling in the infirmary. Then he hadn't known about how real monsters were, and that demigods were always unlucky, no matter

who you were related too. From the day that he had rescued her from Atlas, he had seemed older, as though the weight of the world was on his

shoulders (Even though it really had been) and it made her tear up. Although she enjoyed Percy's antics, it was nice for him to mature up a little, but

she didn't want him to act thirty even though when he lead an to protect Manhattan when he was sixteen. She had always looked at Percy's eyes and

had seen a mischievous, playful glint dancing across them. But now it seemed as though it was getting harder and harder to find, and she didn't want to

lose that in her seaweed brain.

Percy was smart, he just didn't like to show. He hid it even from himself, and it made Annabeth sad. She loved him but he always tried to act as if he

was ignorant to simple facts, when in reality he knew a lot more than he was letting on. She had concluded it was a defense mechanism, like how Leo

used humor to cover up the pain. She knew he had an abusive step father, but she didn't really know how deep the wounds were. He gave a weak gasp,

and it scared her to death. She looked down to see his face was a sickly gray hue, and she knew it was Tartarus slowing down the healing process. Her

fist curled up in a ball as she watched Percy struggle to even get in one gulp of air, but he managed to do it, every single time.

Eventually the rest of Tartarus forced itself to be seen. Like she had noticed earlier, everything had a bloody hue to it, and it seemed as though they

had fallen on smooth stone that stretched for miles on end. The ground seemed to tilt as she looked at it, but she shook her head and the world was

suddenly straight again. Her eye lids felt heavy, and Tartarus started to grow faded on her mind. She thought "Its a wonder no monsters have attacked

us yet." as she fell into a dreamless sleep. If you're a demigod never question your luck, or else it will shatter in your hands, and the bad luck will start

to tear at you again. Annabeth had done just that, and her two hours of monster free good luck was about to change.

 **Du Du Duuuuunnnn! A tiny, little, innocent cliff hanger at the end there. But I just am glad my chapter was decent. Please review and tell me what you think. Every review helps!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

When he awoke he moaned in pain. He felt like a wave of fierce and angry energy was trapped inside his motionless body. The energy slammed into his skull, pounding

it like a jackhammer, and it was tearing his cuts farther and farther apart. He almost screamed in pain, but he felt Annabeth nestled close by him, and settled with a

wince. She barley stirred. He wasn't all that surprised. She had just beaten Arachne, fallen into Hell, and by the looks of it tried to patch him up. He smiled as she

breathed a little puff of breath and her hair was lifted an inch off her face, but winced as the pain ate away at his ribs. Even sleeping she looked like a goddess, a dirt

covered goddess. He chuckled in his head seeing how dirty she was. The Aphrodite cabin would wrinkle their noses in disgust (mainly Drew) but fawn over his

compliment to his wise girl. Her hair was a rats nest, she smelled like a sewer, (Don't tell her I said that) but that just added to her beauty. And he was her seaweed

brain, "There's nothing I'd rather be." he thought with a grin on his just as dirty face.

He sat like that for a long time. Trying to not scream, keeping still for Annabeth, shivering, wincing, and laying still. He also thought about his rotten luck. He knew he

shouldn't think that much into it, but he couldn't help it, his life was simply just a pit fall of bad luck. (No pun intended) He thought of every quest that he had gone on

and all the times it felt like he was cursed. The more he thought the angrier he became. "Snap out of it!" he said to himself "Its just Tartarus messing with you." He

suddenly looked around, just realizing where he was. He didn't notice before because he had been watching Annabeth, but suddenly he noticed the blood red rock, the

field of barren land, and the ever constant whispering of souls. He started to shiver. It went from his toes all the ways to his scalp. His head started pounding even

harder than before, and sweat streaked down his face and burned his eyes.

"Stop!" he commanded himself. This wasn't who he ways. He ways the one that had cheated death time and time again. He had fought Kronos and won. He had

fought more monsters than probably Hercules had. He wasn't a coward. So he forced himself to take deep breaths. It pained his chest, but it soothed his mind. He

thought of the ocean and his father, it made a peace settle inside his chest. The image of Tyson and his father repairing the magnificent underwater palace that was

Poseidon's home filled his brain, and he smiled when he thought of how far his brother had come. From the clumsy but sweet cyclops that only wanted a brother, to

leader of the cyclops army. It made a deep, hollow impression in his heart, thinking about his brother, but with the sound of waves hitting the shore and the image of

the the ocean, he was lulled back to an uneasy sleep. What he didn't know was that that was the last time his mind would have complete clarity, and that he would

never again be the same seaweed brain that Annabeth fell in love with.

 **So I hope you liked the ending! I would really like to know what you guys think, so don't be a stranger!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

She felt wonderful. No dreams, no seeing the future, past, or present. She was completely at peace until she heard a massive _Boom._ It seemed

to rattle every bone in her body, and left her with a splitting headache. She quickly sat up and saw that Percy was also trying to find the source of the

noise. He looked a little better, still not great, and gave her a pained smile. She was about to go over to him when another _Boom_ echoed through out the

field of blood rock. She strained her ears and a horrifying realization dawned on her after the third teeth clinching _boom_. She looked at Percy and he had

reached the same conclusion, the noise was coming from the walls themselves and emanating from both the cavern ceiling and the floor. It was Tartarus

himself, and he was coming for them.

She quickly jumped up, and saw Percy struggle to do the same. She dashed to his side as fast as her legs would carry her. She stumbled, but righted

herself as she reached him. He was only a few steps away, but in that time there was no time. The world seemed to slow down as the fourth and

loudest _boom_ came at them. She felt terrified. It happened so fast, but to her time almost stopped to a stand still. She couldn't go fast enough in her

mad dash to reach her seaweed brain. When her hand finally touched his, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and righted her

boyfriend. He groaned but managed to stand. They made slow progress, but progress all the same. For awhile she thought they had lost him, but as

mentioned before, a demigod is unluckier than most mortals.

"Hello Annabeth Chase." a sleepy but powerful voice said. Panic racked her whole body and she almost let go of Percy, almost. He grunted in pain, and

my heart almost melted at the sound of his strained voice. "Yes, you're the one I want Perseus Jackson. My orders were given to me by my wife. Break

the boy. When you do that the girl will shatter as well." Annabeth had a few colorful curses for Gaea, but kept them locked inside her frightened mind.

"I allowed a time for healing, prevented monsters from coming near you, and even gave you dreamless sleep." He said with a honey smooth voice.

"Now watch as I destroy the one you love Annabeth Chase, and watch as your world burns to ash."

She felt an invisible force slam into her side, and watched as Percy screamed in pain as he hit the floor. She saw a shadow approach him. Her voice

made a shrill screaming sound, but it was too late. The shadow picked Percy up like a rag doll, and slammed him into the floor again. Percy screamed, his

eyes rolled to the back of his head, but Tartarus said "None of that now." chuckling. She realized with a sudden horror that the booming sounds earlier

had been Tartarus laughing at them. She saw Percy's eyes flutter back open, but his face was contorted with pain. "If you like this Percy, wait till you see

what else I've got in store for you." Percy flashed one last look at Annabeth before the shadow grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the left of

her. When he was almost out of sight the shadow that had wrapped itself around her started pulling her to her doom.

 **OK, so the next chapter I'm thinking of doing Nico's POV. But Idk, it's ten and this Fanfiction goddess is losing precious beauty sleep.**

 **Not really true about the "beauty" sleep, but hey call it what you want. I just know that I personally don't look like Aurora when I**

 **wake up in the mornings. Again don't be a stranger, review, help, and critic my work!**

 **Yours truly Fanfiction Goddess198**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico**

Nico hadn't wanted to start his day by being screamed at by an angry satyr, but hey, when had the world ever asked what he wanted. He was having a

weird dream, something about pizza, when a yell tears through his very good dream. He looks up to see if Hedge was trying to kill him, (the yell was

mixed in with constant bleating) but only came face to face with a very ticked off Grover. Well, in reality he came face to face with an Iris message, but

same thing. Nico had never seen Grover look so mad. His face was flushed a deep, scarlet red, and he looked like he was ready to punch someone in the

face. The sight honestly looked a little ridiculous. Here Nico was, tangled up in his bed sheets, being yelled at by a satyr, that was be contacted by a form

of rainbow communication, and seconds later the rest of the seven barged in wearing half PJs half armor saying "What monster do we kill?"

Frank said "Die!" which Nico felt was stepping on Hedge's turf, and continued to peer at the rest of the seven. They all looked like overloaded zombies with

caffeine deprivation. Their hair stuck up in odd places and, and they all had bags underneath their eyes. He didn't know who was on guard duty last because

they all looked like they could sleep through the end of the world. (which was ironic since that's what they were trying to stop) Nico untangled himself from

his bed sheets while Grover continued to rant, and shook his head as he remembered his dreams from last night. The thought of them made his blood run

cold, but his thoughts were interrupted as Coach Hedge barged into the infirmary with his baseball bat. "Don't worry cupcakes, I'll kill it!" he said with an

obvious enthusiasm. He swung his bat and it hit Jason in the stomach, and managed to also hit Leo in the leg. They both howled in pain, and Nico said

"There's no monster!" One look from the coach and you could tell that Nico had ruined his whole day. After a few really loud and obnoxious seconds, Hedge

finally seemed to see what was making the very colorful curses, but that only seemed to make his balloon deflate even further. Nico watched as Coach

Hedge straightened his back and went into a very low bow that resulted in him tripping and falling on his behind.

Nico could have died at the sight, but he regained his composer and said "Meeting in the mess hall." The rest of the seven groaned and walked out the

door. Nico quickly changed, thank goodness Grover turned away, and ran as fast as his jelly knees could carry him. When he got there everyone was waiting

on him. He found a seat and watched as Coach Hedge smoothed down the front of his shirt. The poor satyr was looking over at Grover like a prey looking

at their predator. Hazel also noticed and apparently decided she didn't like Grover, so she took it upon herself to start yelling back at him. "Who in the world

are you?" she said with an obvious tone of annoyance, "And why does Hedge look like he's about to talk to a god? I really don't like being woken up by a

screaming satyr, especially one that's yelling at my brother, who happened to come back from a hell!" she yelled. Her cheeks were scarlet red and her

eyes had a flame in them, but Grover didn't back down. "I don't care who you are!" he fired back "I know something's wrong!" Frank looked like he was

about to strangle the satyr, so Nico said "This everyone is Grover Underwood." Leo looked up with surprise in his eyes. "You're the one that was looking for

Percy when he went missing!" Grover bite his bottom lip and looked at Leo "Yes, I am. And that's exactly why I'm here." Nico looked at his food guiltily.

"Grover..." he tried "Oh, I know what you're going to say Nico." Grover fumed "He's alive! I know because I'm the son of Hades! But let me tell you

something." he said in a ticked off voice, "I can't sleep because every time I do I see him. I see him and Annabeth in Hell, and if that's not enough he's

gravely injured!" he roared. The whole table went silent. "And do you know what I saw last night." he said in a low voice, but it didn't matter. You could hear

a pin drop. "Tartarus capturing them." The whole room tensed up, and you could see the terror etched in everyone's face. It mirrored the look Nico knew he

was wearing on his pale, clammy face. "I know what he said to them too. He said he was going to torture Percy until he broke, and that when he did she

would too." Grover ended. All the oxygen from the room seemed to be sucked out, and Nico couldn't breath. "I wanted to tell you that Percy was my best

friend. He made me a success, after so many fails. He stuck by my side no matter what, and you didn't even bother to tell me, Chiron, or the camp what

had happened. Instead I had too and now the whole camp is mourning. I am constantly plagued with question, and I can't even answer most of them."

Grover said as he slashed through the iris message, and left the crew with a black hole in their hearts.

 **I really wanted to add Grover in my story, but please tell me if this was any good. I had a hard time writing this because of the sudden character and setting change, so any suggestions would really help boost my story. And again this is my first fanfiction, so I need some people with experience to step up and write a few helpful suggestions. This would help improve not only my writing but the reading experience of others. Don't be a stranger and write a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth**

It had been hours since the torture had started. Annabeth felt like her heart was bleeding a constant stream of blood as she heard Percy

scream in pain. He seemed to never stop his endless cries. She felt like a knife had been shoved in her gut, and every time he screamed her

name it twisted inside her. She had tears flowing down her cheeks, but no matter how loudly she pleaded he wouldn't stop hurting him. The

sound of Tartarus's cruel laugh haunted her as well as drove her insane. For hours she was cold and alone. The place in which they had

placed her had three walls of concrete and one of steel bars. It was very similar to a mortal prison, except for the fact that there was no key,

no way to get out. Somehow a wind found itself constantly blowing into her cell. It seemed to wrap itself around her, tightening her chest and

muscles until she couldn't breath. The screams never ended, the laughter never ceased, and the boy she knew was slipping far from her

grasp. She thought of every good moment that she and her seaweed brain had shared, and a smiled danced onto her lips. It momentarily

distracted her, and sleep was about to take over her wary body when the sound of metal hitting metal filled the stale air. Another scream tore

through the otherwise silent place, and the knife was driven further inside her wounded chest. She shut her eyes and counted to ten. Percy

screamed again, but when she opened her eyes she saw a tray of food had appeared in front of her. Her eyes dashed too and fro looking for

a trap, but when she found none she stuffed the food down her throat without even looking at what it was. Her stomach growled in protest at

the meager meal, but with her eyes heavy she somehow escaped the reality of her world, and found a refuge inside her dreams.

When she awoke she saw her seaweed brain being thrown into her cell. She scampered out of the way as his body hit the floor with a

sickening _thud_ , and remained motionless on the freezing floor. His body was shivering so hard he looked like he was freezing to death, and

he had so many cuts covering the entire surface area of his body it was a wonder he was alive. As she got closer she could see he was

mumbling something under his breath over and over again, his body was shining with sweat, and his hair had been ripped out in most places.

She almost threw up her meal, but forced it to stay down. With a sudden revelation of horror, she realized that she could have given him her

food, because she was seriously doubting they fed him anything in there. She slowly approached him and put her hand gently on his shoulder.

He started to sob, and it scared her to death. Annabeth couldn't remember the last time she had seen him sob, if he ever had, and it made

her worry. "What will he be like when this is over?" she thought with a great sadness settling onto her chest. She slowly put her hand on his

shoulder and whispered "I love you Percy, I always have and I always will." as tears ran down her cheek and she sobbed the night away.

It continued like this for who knows how long. She always thought how he couldn't get worse, but he always did. They wouldn't let her feed

him, and if she tried they just beat him in front of her. After a while you could see his rib bones very clearly, and he always screamed, even

in his dreams. She tried to distract herself, but it was hard when the love of her life was screaming her name at the top of his lungs. He

would thrash around in his sleep, but she couldn't go over to him. Whenever she got close to him his whole body would stiffen and he looked

as though he was in physical pain. So she watched from afar as her boyfriend, seaweed brain, and best friend was broken, and her heart

broke, but never would it shatter.

 **I hope you liked it! Please review and comment so I know what to fix and/or change.**


End file.
